


Failure

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Dads, Alternate Universe - School, Because One Teacher Sucks, Blindness, Braille, Canon Disabled Character, Dad AU, Dark is Pissed, Dark is a Dad, Murder Husbands, Service Dogs, The Host Fails a Test, They Have 15 Kids, Wil is Pissed, Wil is a Dad, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Based on thewildlyoutrageous and fun Dad AU that has taken my Tumblr bystormThe Host get an 'F' on a test, and the Dads freak, but not for the reason you'd think.





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> For context in case you don't have a Tumblr and haven't been watching this hail storm as it has unfolded this past week, Dark and Wil are literal dads to 15 baby egos who are actually like middle school/high school aged, though there's been some discussion of toddler Jims (which would be a _nightmare_)

Dark glanced up from his spot on the couch, closing his book when he heard the front door open and the sound of shuffling footsteps and idle chatter. "There's snacks on the island! Only take _one_, we don't want a repeat of last week."

He chuckled at the chorused reply of "Thanks Dad!" and cracked open his book again. He raised an eyebrow when Bing and the Jims tore into the living area, heading for the X-Box controllers, and he stood, grabbing the back of Bing's and one Jim's shirts. "Oooh no you don't, homework before video games." All three opened their mouths to protest, and Dark's eyebrow arched further up his forehead. "I know how you three are, it's either you do your homework, or I take _away_ video games and you don't get to play them _at all _today."

"But _Daaad!_" the Jim in his grasp whined. "Homework's hard for me. You know that."

Dark's expression softened into a smile, and he let go of Bing and the Jim he now knew was CJ. "I know, CJ, just go slow. You know RJ or Google will help you out if you ask. Don't let your dyslexia get in your way, alright?" CJ nodded begrudgingly, and the three disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dark moved back to the couch, reaching for his book again (though really he should know better once the kids got home), but didn't get that far before the Host and Dr. Iplier wandered into the scene. Dr. Iplier's (he _refused _to go by anything else, and at this point the nickname had stuck for years) elbow was linked with the Host's, and he gently guided him to the couch beside Dark. The Host let out an audible breath, slumping and relaxing against the back of the couch the second he sat down, seemingly _very _relieved to be immobile and not in any danger of running into anything. Dr. Iplier adjusted his bandages for him. "I'll be back in a minute, and then I'll help you with your homework, okay?" The Host nodded, and Dr. Iplier too disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dark turned to the Host, snapping his fingers to let him know he was about to touch him before resting a hand on his son's leg. "How'd school go? Where's Chica?"

The Host shrugged. "Chica's outside. She deserves some time to herself after being in a school all day." His words were quiet and uncharacteristically mumbled, and Dark narrowed his eyes with suspicion, his Dad Instincts ringing alarm bells in his brain as he tried to remember if something important was scheduled for today.

"Just remember to go out and get her. It's supposed to rain later this evening, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have the smell of wet dog throughout the entire house." The Host snorted, and Dark smiled. And then it hit him. "Oh! You had that big history test today, didn't you? How'd that go?"

At that, the Host shrunk, curling in on himself and pulling his coat tighter around himself. "The Host...got an 'F'."

Dark's eyes narrowed again. "You _what? _But you studied so hard for it!"

"It's not the Host's fault!" he wailed. "The teacher refused to give the Host a Braille or auditory version of the test!"

Something snapped in Dark's mind. "_What._"

The Host squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. "...It's not the first time. The Host has been having trouble with this teacher all year. She...calls the Host 'stupid' because he can't function or learn like the others, and she's tried to kick Chica out of the class on more than one occasion."

"And you're just telling me this _now?_"

The Host ducked his head. "...He didn't want to worry his dad."

"I'm more than _worried_, son." He stood, digging in his pocket for his phone. "I need to call your father about this, tell the others I'm in my office if they ask."

He stalked away deeper into the manor, calling Wil on the way. He just closed the door to his office just as his husband picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Wil we need to talk." He paced his office, pinching the bridge of his nose with _fury _spiraling inside him. "The Host failed his history exam."

_"Aw, well that's disappointing! And he worked so hard."_

"No, Wil, he _failed_ because the teacher refused to accommodate and give him a Braille or auditory version. Apparently this teacher has been belittling him all year, even going so far as to try and kick his _service dog _out of the classroom." He sighed heavily, dropping the hand pinching his nose. "Come home. The principle should still be at the school. We're going to have a little _talk _about this with him."

_"Of course I'll come home. I'm leaving now, give me ten minutes."_

"Okay. Love you, Wil. I'll see you soon."

_"Love you, too, Dark._"

* * *

Dark and Wil entered the manor a couple of hours later, and were unsurprised to find the kids piled into the living area watching a movie. Eric and Reynolds were sharing a bowl of popcorn on the floor, Reynolds slapping away Silver's hand whenever he tried to reach for some. Dark rolled his eyes affectionately. "We're home!"

Google glanced up, pushing up his glasses and apparently disinterested in the movie, a calculator and several textbooks and papers scattered around him as he chewed idly on a pencil's eraser. "Where were you?"

"Talking with the school's principle," Wil replied. The Host perked up, head swiveling in their general direction with Chica napping at his feet. "Host, you've been switched into the same history class as Dr. Iplier, Green, and Bim. One of you boys will help him out, right?"

Green rolled his eyes, scribbling away at what looked like math homework, and he opened his mouth, but Bim beat him to it, throwing an arm around the Host's shoulders. "Of course we will!"

The Host scowled, and he shoved Bim's arm away before turning back to face Dark and Wil. He looked...almost _hesitant_. "And...what of the Host's _old _teacher?"

Dark snorted. "Fired. _Instantly_. Principle was horrified." He smiled softly, though he knew the Host couldn't see it. "Hopefully, it'll get better now."

"I'm _very _confused as to what's goin' on," Ed piped up. "But can we just _please _watch our movie in peace?"

Red snorted. "Can you _please _drop the stupid accent?" Oliver smacked his shoulder, but Red just shrugged it off.

Ed scowled. "_Hey!_ I've worked _hard _to perfect this accent!"

"Yeah, and you sound like a shitty cowboy!" Dr. Iplier piped up, mouth full of popcorn he undoubtedly stole from Eric and Reynolds.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Language, mister."

"Whatever."

King sighed. "Movie? Peace? Quiet? _Please?_"

Dark grimaced, and pulled Wil out into the hallway, pecking his husband's lips. "Well, the kids are sorted," he mumbled, leaning forward for another kiss. "What do you say about an early night for us?"

Wil flashed a broad grin, kissing Dark properly. "_God _yes."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but then I thought 'Fuck it', so now I have a whole new AU. I'd like to thank Tumblr for this. I love it.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
